レイヴ
|image=Raven profile card.png |alias=Rachel Roth (civilian name) Rae-Rae (nickname) Mama (nickname) Rave (nickname) Rae (nickname) Lady Legasus Ravine Mega Legasus Demon of Azarath The Grave Mistake |sex=Female |species=Human-Demon Hybrid |relatives=Angela "Arella" Roth (mother) Trigon the Terrible (father) Nevar (Bizzaro parallel) Death (godfather) Myron (uncle) |friends=Beast Boy (love interest) Starfire (best friend) Terra (sometimes) Jinx (sometimes) Bumblebee Cyborg Robin Silkie Butterbean Sparkleface Tara Strong Demon (little buddy) Ravager (sometimes) Aqualad (love interest) |enemies=Terra (rival, sometimes) Ravager (sometimes) Brotherhood of Evil Mother Mae-Eye Mumbo Jumbo Brother Blood H.I.V.E. Five Killer Moth Dr. Light Trigon |occupation=Teen Titans Member |residence=Azarath (formerly) Titans Tower Jump City |voiced by=Tara Strong }} Raven is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Her demonic-inherited powers are a significant asset to the team, but when not in combat, she generally prefers to keep to herself... Tara Strong, who voiced Raven in the original ''Teen Titans'', reprises her role as the character. History Conceived through the relations between a human and the demonic entity Trigon the Terrible, Raven had harbored a ghastly evilness within her soul from birth.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/raven Expected to follow in her father's footsteps, she left the infernal dimension of Azarath to enslave the people of Earth. While Raven was terrorizing Jump City in the episode "Flashback", a young sidekick named Robin took notice of her immense demonic powers. He figured that she would be perfect for his new team... so long as she was on the good side. Although her destiny was to enslave the Earth, Raven had grown tired of listening to her annoying dad. She agreed to a tryout for the superhero squad, but after showing uncontrollable wrath and rage, Raven and some other losers were thrown off the team. However, the group of rejects actually made a decent underdog team, with Robin as their leader (who was also ironically booted). With the help of her new friends, Raven eventually fought her way up to the top and earned a spot on the Teen Titans. Now a hero for justice (although not too enthusiastic about it), Raven fights the forces of evil in Jump City, and occasionally the forces of evil still inside her. Personality "Raven is the sarcastic, deadpan demon girl who'd rather be left alone."''Official CARTOON NETWORK bio, https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/shows/teen-titans-go/characters/index.html With the safety of the world in mind, Raven chooses to keep her feelings and emotions to herself. She often has little to say on a given subject, and when Raven ''does speak more than one word, it's usually in a dull, monotone voice. The other Titans often consider her a bummer on the team, but its revealed in the episode "Legs" that her cloak is one of the a main sources behind her sullen mood. While she tries to remain calm and mature in stressful situations, Raven's four teammates constantly push her to the breaking point. They soon regret it, though, as she unleashes the full might of the demonic side within her. For example, at the beginning of "Boys vs Girls", Raven smashes Beast Boy with a meteor just for singing. When Robin peeks into her cloak in "Legs", he's instantly slammed into the wall. Sometimes Raven even consumes souls just for slight annoyances... Despite her usually gloomy state of mind, Raven is also shown to have a fun side, especially as the series has progressed. She loves watching the ultra-girly cartoon Pretty Pretty Pegasus, a direct opposite of her typical aura. In addition, "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star" depicts Raven's love of dancing. A few episodes such as "Be Mine" have even shown her experiencing romantic feelings for Beast Boy. Even though she prefers to keep a low profile, occasionally she'll enjoy a good time with the Titans, or at least try to. Physical Appearance To complement her shadowy and dark mood, Raven dons an indigo-colored cloak, rarely revealing any of her body besides the lower portion of her face. Beneath the overlying garment, Raven wears a black, long sleeved one-piece suit, complete with red gems near her hips. She sports a pair of indigo shoes with skulls prints on the soles, and her legs are completely bare. A red jewel-encrusted clasp keeps Raven's body locked away from Beast Boy's salacious eyes, and her hood is usually drawn over her head. Whenever Raven does lower her shroud, she shows off her pale-white skin and short black hair. In addition, she has a red, diamond-shaped chakra on her forehead. When Raven descends into demonic fury, the chakra bursts into flames, her hair turns a ghastly white, her skin turns blood red, and all four of her horrific yellow eyes open up. Outfits To see the various outfits worn by Raven throughout the series, ''click here''. Powers and Abilities Inherited from her atrocious father Trigon, Raven's demonic abilities make her an extremely powerful Titan, but also an unstable one. By saying the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", she can do almost anything imaginable; in fact, in "Real Boy Adventures", it took her four DAYS to list all of her magical powers! Cambion Physiological Abilities *'Soul-Self:' Raven can form an astral projection of herself in the shape of a raven (hence her name), as see in "Caramel Apples". *'Telekinesis:' Various objects can be levitated and controlled via her Satanic background. *'Telekinetic Construction:' Building upon the previous ability (literally), Raven can fix construct items from nothing. A few things she has created in the past are: **a cannon "Party, Party!" **a giant fist (many episodes) **multiple hers ("The HIVE Five") **a zipper "Misadventures in Babysitting" **a bucket of fried chicken ("Think About Your Future") **a dance dress ("Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star") *'Teleportation:' Whether through portals or instant apparition, Raven can transport herself or other people/things instantly to a different location. *'Spellbooks: '''To aid in her magic, Raven has a vast assortment of sorcerous books filled with all kinds of incantations, including: **a transformation spell ("Meatball Party") **a power bestowal spell ("Super Robin") **a duplication spell ("Double Trouble") **an intelligence spell ("Brain Food") **a necromancy spell ("Halloween") *'Flight:' Raven can fly... not much explanation needed for that ability... *'Size Manipulation:' She can enlarge or shrink items to a suitable size. *'Cambion Vitality:' As part-demon, part-human, Raven is capable of withstanding more damage than either particular race alone. *'Sharp Teeth:' In addition, she's gifted her with deadly sharp chompers. *'Purification:' When Raven becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself and other evil forces with the help of lost souls. *'Life-Force Absorbtion:' Raven can devastatingly drain the life-force out of any living organisms, depicted in "The Secret Garden" (when she withers a bunch of flowers.) Skills *'Leg Strength:' In "Legs" and "Leg Day", Raven is shown to have tremendous leg fitness. Her extremely-toned appendages can even break through stone. *'Dancing:' Throughout the series, Raven has demonstrated her dancing talents many times. *'Martial Arts:' Like the rest of the team, she has been trained in Ninjutsu (忍術), seen in "The Art of Ninjutsu". *'Agility:' While she doesn't utilize this in combat often, Raven is considerably flexible, able to do splits and headstands without struggle. *'Knowledge:' Raven displays impressive amounts of wisdom in the appropriately titled episode "Knowledge". Alternate Forms Throughout the series, Raven has occasionally taken on different superhero identities and alternate versions. Although only her most notable forms are highlighted below, a full list can be found by following [[:Category:Alternate Versions of Raven|''this link]]. Miscellaneous To see more in-depth info on Raven, click on one of these subpages: Episodes Focusing on Raven Songs Sung by Raven Relationships Quotes Death Experiences Voices In Other Languages Trivia *The first time Raven ever appeared was in DC Comics Presents #26, from October 1980.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/raven *Tara Strong, the voice actor for Raven in both Teen Titans Go! and Teen Titans, also voiced her in [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Injustice:_Gods_Among_Us_(Video_Game) Injustice: Gods Among Us]. Her voice is much more mature and demonic-sounding in the video game.Wikipedia bio, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Strong **Several other popular cartoon characters are voiced by Tara, including Timmy Turner from [https://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fairly_OddParents The Fairly Oddparents], Dil in [https://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Rugrats Rugrats], Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, and many more. **''Pretty Pretty Pegasus, a cartoon within ''Teen Titans Go!, parodies My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a show in which Tara Strong also voices one of the main characters, Twilight Sparkle. *Not counting Butterbean and Sparkleface, Raven is the first character to appear in the series. *Very little detail has been revealed about Raven's background in Teen Titans Go!, likely because depicting sexual relations between a human and an incubus is a little too graphic for a kids' show. *Although she’s the most intelligent Titan, the crew has dumbed her down in more recent episodes. *Also, Raven has become more silly, sociable, and just plain happier as the series has progressed. *There are several differences in characteristics between the 2003 series Raven and the 2013 series Raven: ** , Robin seems interested, too.]]Now shorter than Robin, Raven is the second shortest on the team (beating Beast Boy by inches). **Her hair is now black, not purple, making her appearance more faithful to the comics. **A bit lazier in Teen Titans Go!, Raven prefers levitating to walking. **Her skin appears to be a lighter shade of gray. *In "Road Trip", Raven is shown to get massively carsick while reading. *Rachel Roth is merely an alias temporarily used by Raven while on Earth. Her real name is Raven, making her the only Titan to use her actual name.DC Database bio, https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Raven_(New_Earth) *Raven wears her hood down way more often in Teen Titans Go! than she did in the original series. Since taking it off for the first time in "Laundry Day", she has been seen without her hood 6 times in Season 1, 15 times in Season 2, 29 times in Season 3, and 28 times in Season 4. *Although Raven's cloak curses the wearer with a dark, expressionless personality (as seen in "Legs"), Starfire and Beast Boy were unaffected by it in "Laundry Day" and "Meatball Party", respectively. *Raven got a Pretty Pretty Pegasus tattoo on her arm in "Beast Man". *In "The Cruel Giggling Ghoul", it's revealed that Raven wears contacts (or glasses if she loses them). *In "Caramel Apples", it's revealed that Raven destroyed a universe when she was only 3 years old. *As revealed in "Thanksgiving" and "Crazy Day"", Robin is her least favorite teammate. *Raven can be seen reading a book that resembles The Journals from [https://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_(TV_series)# Gravity Falls] in one episode. *Raven's power can be used against her (revealed in "Birds" when the Orange Mockingbird deflects it back). *Some of the things Raven likes throughout the series are: **dentistry ("Career Day") '' pals.]] **dancing (many episodes) **comedies ("Colors of Raven") **eating teeth ("Dignity of Teeth") **''Pretty Pretty Pegasus'' (many episodes) **coconut cream pie ("Island Adventures") **pranks ("Batman v Teen Titans: Dark Injustice") **gingerbread ("The True Meaning of Christmas") *It's obvious that Raven hates MANY things, but here's a few things not commonly known: **the sound of children laughing ("Tower Renovation) **going to the dentist ("Meatball Party") **horror movies ("Colors of Raven") **telling stories ("Campfire Stories") **smell of celery ("The Left Leg") **girly things ("Girl's Night Out") *The show often depicts a romantic relationship between Raven and Beast Boy, very similar to their storylines in DC Comics. *Raven is often seen standing next to Beast Boy, and the two will often make cameos in scenes focusing on the other character. The creators of the show haven't yet explained this apparently amazing phenomenon. *As seen in "Girl's Night Out", Raven holds a criminal record for destroying buildings and escaping jail. *Raven becomes White Raven for the first time in Teen Titans Go! during "Breakfast Cheese". *Chains, candles, skulls, and other spooky stuff in Raven's room accentuates her Goth-like persona. *Throughout the series, Raven is shown to be skilled in motorsport; she's operated vehicles without hands in "Driver's Ed" and "Bro-Pocalypse", and having a vast knowledge of cars in "A Farce". *There is a small error in "La Larva de Amor" where Raven is missing the top portion of her shoes. *In "Grandma Voice", Raven alludes to her grandmother being a succubus (a female demon who rapes humans). *Out of all the Titans, Raven has sung the least amount of songs in the show. *For some odd reason, the word "knife" can be heard when she uses some of her powers. *Raven seems susceptible to "puppy dog eyes", succumbing to them in "Girl's Night Out" and "Matched". *Raven is one of the only two Titans who have not celebrated their birthday in the series (alongside Robin). *Apparently, Raven went to the prom with a guy who resembles the Pizza Deliverer (seen in a photo in "Caramel Apples"). Gallery References id:Raven es:Raven fr:Raven pt-br:Ravena